


The Conference

by yepzebras



Series: The Married Life of John and Alex [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marliza, Teacher AU, Trans!John, dont judge me, idk - Freeform, this is my first fic, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yepzebras/pseuds/yepzebras
Summary: John and Alex are married (because Lams is my OTP) and they have two kids, Frances and Philip. They're teachers, because that's my favorite au. And John is trans, because Alex is always trans if one of these two are trans, so I thought I should switch it. I promise (hopefully) that the story is better than my summary.





	The Conference

          

      Alex threw his backpack onto the table. He loved teaching the third graders, he really did, just sometimes they could be a bit of a handful.  
     The hamster incident had started innocently enough. Eleanor had brought her pet hamster, Harry, in for show and tell. Alex had been hesitant to let her bring in a pet, but she was one of the best students, so he eventually gave in.  
All the kids had loved petting Harry’s long orange fur and short black ears. Alex was really congratulating himself on a day well done. Then it was lunch.  
     While all the other kids were eating their PB&Js, JC had gone to the bathroom. That’s atleast what he had told Alex. This was disproved the second the class of eighteen third graders and one teacher walked into the room.  
     Papers were strewn about, and pencils were knocked off desks. The Mother’s Day cards (which Alex had reminded the kids didn’t necessarily have to be for mothers) had little footprints all across them. Several minutes later and the hamster was back in his cage and JC was in the principal’s office.  
     Luckily it had been time for art and music the rest of the day, so Alex got a break. He had spent the next two hours cleaning the room and deciding never to let another kid bring in a pet for show and tell.  
     So here Alex was having picked up his laptop out of the abused bag. He settled in between the couch cushions and grabbed a cookie from the ‘specials occasions’ jar that John kept.  
     “Give your sister her phone back.” John’s voice echoed through the entryway of the apartment. John taught kindergartens at the same school Alex did, but he got out an hour earlier. Everyday he would pick up Frances and Philip from the local middle school. Today, it appeared, Philip had decided to steal Frances’ phone.  
     Phillip was in sixth grade and Frances was in eighth. Alex still remembered when he had first met John. He had been another teacher’s assistant, and had just had a bad breakup with his girlfriend, Martha. The two clicked immediately, and started dating. About two months into their relationship John realized he was four months pregnant. Martha was a trans woman, but she had been taking estrogen shots for years. John had just started about four months before he met Alex.  
     Frances had been born early, and only a month after her birth Alex and John had been engaged. They eloped a month after that, and had now been happily married for fourteen years.  
     So, yes, he had to deal with the annoyed teen and preteen in his apartment. The argument was quickly settled, however, when Philip was made aware of the fact that not releasing Frances’ phone would result in a loss of television privileges for a week. John nodded a silent ‘thank you’ to Alex, who graciously received the acknowledgement.  
     “So, how was your day?” Alex asked the kids.  
     “Eh. I don’t know. We have to write a five page essay on ‘something in Africa’. I think I’m going to talk about gay rights in Uganda or something,” Frances said.  
     “Nice. What about you Philip?” The preteen shrugged.  
     “My day was kind of terrible. Today we made Mother’s Day cards, and one kid threw a bottle of glue on the other. I mean, that would have been fine on it’s own, probably just a scolding or something. Maybe I would have sent him down to Peggy,” John was interrupted by Philip.  
     “Please stop calling Ms. Schuyler Peggy, it feels weird.”  
     “Philip,” Alex began, “Peggy and Angelica come over at least once a week.”  
     “Yeah, but she was my fifth grade teacher.”  
     “So, as I was saying,” John continued, “it normally would have been fine. But the glue bottle broke, and it all came out into the poor girl’s hair. I had to spend half an hour pulling it out.”  
     “Ah. Sounds bad John.” The kids had already made their way into the kitchen. Frances was going through a phase where she wanted to cook everything herself.  
     “Hey, dad, since we learned how to cook chicken today, can I make dinner? I know we have four chicken thighs in here somewhere.” She began digging through the freezer. John and Alex shared a glance, but eventually let her cook dinner.  
     Surprisingly delicious smells wafted out of the kitchen as Frances sang some song from a musical, no doubt using every pan in the apartment. Philip had disappeared into his room. He was probably texting his friends or something. Alex and John had learned not to disturb him when he vanished.  
     “So, how was your day? Weren’t you going to let Eleanor bring in her hamster?”  
     “Ah yes. The hamster. All was going well until lunch. That JC kid let the hamster loose. Not fun for anyone I would think.”  
     “JC keeps getting in trouble, right?”  
     “Yeah?” Alex questioned.  
     “Well maybe you should have his parents in for a conference. That always seems to work.”  
     “Sure.” Alex grabbed his computer, quickly finding JC’s mother. He opened his email and started typing a message.

  
To: elizaschuylerlewis@gmail.com  
From: alexhamiltonlaurens@gmail.com

  
Dear Ms. Eliza Schuyler-Lewis,  
     I am JC’s teacher. He’s been causing a lot of problems lately, most recently letting a hamster loose in the classroom during lunch. I was hoping we could meet for a conference sometime to discuss JC’s behavior.  
     Thank you for your time,  
     A. Ham

  
     As he finished the letter Frances called everyone into the kitchen. She served out four steaming plates of chicken, served with a heaping quantity of carrots and peas. Gringley Alex took a bite. It was surprisingly good, Alex had to admit. The family settled into a lighthearted conversation about which were better, yellow pencils or mechanical pencils.  
      After dinner Frances and Philip decided to watch “Heathers.” For once, Alex approved of their church. As the opening credits rolled, Alex checked his email. JC’s mother had been quick to respond.

  
To: alexhamiltonlaurens@gmail.com  
From: elizaschuylerlewis@gmail.com  
CC: mariaschuylerlewis@gmail.com

  
Dear Mr. Hamilton-Laurens,  
      Thank you for telling us about JC. We had no idea he was acting up in class. Do you want us to come to the school on Monday morning?  
      Sincerely,  
      Eliza and Maria Schuyler-Lewis

  
     He replied quickly, wondering if they had any relation to Peggy and Angelica.

  
To: elizaschuylerlewis@gmail.com, mariaschuylerlewis@gmail.com  
From: alexhamiltonlaurens@gmail.com

  
Dear Misses Schuyler-Lewis,  
     I guess I’ll see you at 7:30 Monday morning.  
     Sincerely,  
     A. Ham

  
      The weekend passed quickly, and before he knew it it was Monday morning and he was waiting for Maria and Eliza to arrive. It had been a little difficult to get Philip through the door as he overslept, but Alex had managed. Alex usually let John sleep later, since his class started later than all the rest, and Alex usually woke up early enough to take Frances and Philip to school.  
     “Hello,” Eliza said, sitting down across from Alex. Maria sat next to her.  
     “Hi! You must be Maria and Eliza.”  
     “Yep,” Maria said, “so what’s JC been doing?”  
     “Well, he’s constantly disrupting the class, and a couple days ago he let a hamster loose in the classroom. Another student had brought the hamster in for show and tell,” he explained.  
     “Ah. We adopted JC two years ago. He’s still adjusting. He’s a sweet kid, honestly. We’ll talk to him. Do you have any kids?” Eliza asked.  
     “Yeah. A boy and a girl. They’re both in junior high.”  
     “Nice. We’ll talk to JC, see if we can sort things out,” Maria said.  
     “Hey, do you guys happen to know Angelica and Peggy Schuyler?”  
     Eliza replied, “yes! They’re my sisters! Do you know them?”  
     “Actually, I’m surprised we’ve never met. Tell Angelica and Peggy I said high.” Maria and Eliza left the room, and Alex pulled out his computer. He really needed to come up with a lesson plan for the day.


End file.
